The present invention relates to a clock generator design, and more particularly, to a clock generator using a passive mixer and an associated clock generating method.
Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless communications devices. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. Wireless transceivers generally include a local-oscillator (LO) generator. The LO generator is used to provide an LO output that can be used, for example, in a mixer to down-convert a received radio frequency (RF) signal to a baseband (BB) signal for signal reception, and may be used in a mixer to up-convert a BB signal to an RF signal for signal transmission. However, power consumption of the conventional LO generator is high. Thus, there is a need for an innovative clock generator design which can be used to realize a low-power LO generator.